Music, In My Case, Destroys The Soul
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Kid Flash does something stupid. Something very, very stupid that end up with Robin laughing mental, him looking like a mental problem and everyone else looking completely confused and stupid...


**Just some random little thing that popped into my head about somewhere near eleven. I don't even know where this came from. Also, those that heard Friday by Rebecca Black, and liked it? Please don't read because it will put major offend on you. To another attempt on humour that I think will be okay...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Friday by Rebecca Black (thank god!) or the small Harry Potter reference in here. **

* * *

**Music, In My Case, Destroys The Soul**

"AAARGH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF BEFORE I SHOVE _ALL _OF MY EXPLODING ARROWS DOWN YOUR THROAT AND MAKE THEM COME OUT THE OTHER WAY! TUUUUURN IT OOOOOOOFFF!"

The sounds of shattered glass and thuds of rough handling echoed from inside Mount Justice. Robin, Superboy, Meagan and Kalder were in the kitchen and looked at the direction of where the sounds were coming from. They were completely puzzled by what they were hearing. Weren't Wally and Artemis heading that direction not too long ago? What was going on?

"Um, I don't think that was such a good idea leaving those two alone…" Robin trailed off as the sounds of more shattering glass and cries shot out.

"With those two left alone, who knows. Artemis might already be on the verge of killing Kid Flash." Kalder stated heavily. He really didn't like being the peacemaker between those two. They were like time bombs about to set off any second. Sadly, they were the ones that never ran out of explosive juice.

"Maybe we just check to see if he's alive…?" Meagan suggested uncertainly.

"No. They need to let their anger out with each other. I'm sure he's still breathing." Superboy dismissed.

More crashes and cries ran through the empty corridors of Mount Justice. It didn't seem as if they were going to stop any time soon. Meagan bit her lip nervously when another yell shot up.

"IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT STUPID PIECE OF TRASH RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR BY MY FAVOURITE ARROW, I WILL DROWN YOU AND TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT AND HANG YOU UP ON A TREE, WHERE EVERYONE YOU KNOW CAN SEE YOU, WITH YOUR INTESTINES AND PINK SPEEDOS!"

"Okay. Now I _really _think that settling for 'they'll work it out themselves' thing is going to go to the bust. I'll be right back." With that, Robin turned on his metal-clad boots and ran off along the corridor to see if his best friend was like Meagan said: Alive or at least breathing.

Meagan and Kalder sat (Meagan was technically standing in the kitchen, but that's not really important, is it?) anxiously waiting for Robin to appear again, when they saw Kid Flash run like a frightened mouse to them.

He was frigid and his hands were twitching madly like he had mental issues or something. His clothes were ripped and fragments of glass and dirt were decorating his shoulders as well as his clothes. His emerald green eyes that were usually full of twinkling mischief were now looking at the three heroes as if he just experienced the rise of the ugliest and most horrible King Chief of Dementers.

Otherwise to say, he looked as if he was buried alive and then forced to watch a twenty-four hour marathon of Barbie and Teletubbies movies.

Before anyone could comment, Robin suddenly appeared right next to Kid Flash. He then looked at the redhead next to him; taking in his appearance closely. His dark head moved up and down to analyze him. And suddenly, as if no one saw this coming already, Robin started laughing like a psycho-lunatic.

The dark-haired boy clutched to his sides like his life depended on it. This was just too much for him. Really; he couldn't handle it. Not this. Not at all. He just can't.

Needless to say that the rest of the team in that room, excluding Wally, was utterly confused by what the hell was happening. Since one of them was rolling on the floor laughing his brains out and the other looking like he had serious mental problems, they decided to just stare at them like brainless, blinking ninnies.

Until Artemis came in about half an hour later to see Wally still freaked out, Robin still laughing madly and the others like blinking robots; and decided she wasn't even try. She walked out on them and decided that some things were better left unsaid.

Robin hadn't stopped laughing for the rest of the week. And Wally? Our poor little redhead decided that was the very last time he was ever, ever, _ever _going to put on Friday by Rebecca Black when Artemis was around.

Or ever.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Don't flame. I do not like those. If you do, it would only make you look like the bad person. I will fight back if you push me too far and I don't think you want that because I don't want it either. Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
